Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for the vibration-decoupled fastening of a substantially flat machine part which has at least one recess. Such a holder is preferably used for fastening structural parts which can malfunction in response to impacts and/or induced vibrations. The structural part can be, for instance, an electronic control device or a control console for a computer-controlled machine tool. The holder is particularly useful for securing an air bag to a steering wheel in a motor vehicle.